


夜行性

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 2





	夜行性

“工作辛苦了。”

“没办法，毕竟是维持生活，就算抱怨什么也没有必要。”

“那，完全就是浩太在受气了。”

这属于意料之外的安慰。浩太咀嚼食物的动作停了下来，迟疑着摇了摇头，又把嚼碎的蔬菜和鱼肉咽下去。玲央的脸上总是存着忧郁且神秘的阴影，单单是这么被凝视着，就让人心中悸动。轻轻地缠在一起的修长十指，眼睛里甜蜜又哀伤的神气，吐露话语时易碎的温柔，这些加总在一起，构成了九头玲央。

“……不。”浩太低下头去，扒了一大口米饭，说话声音也含糊了起来，“确实是我做的不够得体，上司说的没错。”

“怎么不错？”玲央轻轻地问道。

他的眼神直勾勾地望过来，浩太没有注意，摸着后脑勺说：“说我木讷。不过想想也是，可能我不太会读空气吧，在处理某些事情上确实不太得体。”

“浩太有在好好反省呢。”玲央笑了起来，眼睛微微弯一个弧度，“一定很受欢迎才是啊。”

他不置可否，脸上已经隐隐发烫。如果一定要说，气氛有点暧昧了，更像是他执意在养着玲央似的。尽管相处相当愉快，然而一旦想起白天野野宫揶揄他“你是不是金屋藏娇”，他又有些窘迫起来。

这一切发生得稀疏平常：丰盛的晚餐，被使用过的水汽氤氲的浴室、总是被清理得很整洁的书桌、枕侧均匀的呼吸声。对于浩太来说，与玲央共眠的体验极为新鲜。虽然小时候学校合宿旅行之类的活动，都少不了打通铺的环节，但后者绝对不会有相同的触觉。

他每夜都在做着相同的噩梦，却不愿意醒来。那个梦是恶魔的礼物，疼痛、欢愉、令人沉沦。他梦见玲央的脸，他们拥抱着在黑夜里向天空下坠。玲央的肌肤冰冷，像没有生气的大理石。他的发丝垂下来，是惨白的一道星云，也是尖锐的光，扼住他的咽喉让他无法呼吸。有好几次他迷迷糊糊地醒来，听到玲央餍足的喘息，夹杂着类似亲吻间隙的晦涩的吞咽。

清晨他醒来，感觉头晕脑胀，同时浑身发冷。玲央艳丽的面容，恶魔伸长的獠牙，一副迤逦跌宕的画卷，构成一个荒诞的梦境。

野野宫同情地看着他：你着迷了啊。

浩太耸耸肩。下班时间到了，他按下电脑关机键，注销烦恼。打开家门的那刻，他依旧能看到温柔又阴郁的玲央，独特的氛围像一层朦胧的纱。

欢迎回来，他轻轻地说道。


End file.
